the_world_standardfandomcom-20200215-history
The Biggest Paradox
Just be yourself is the 4rd single by Wa-Suta. It was released on 18 October 2017. It is also the 2nd opening for Idol Time Pripara. Tracklist CD # 最上級ぱらどっくす # GOGO!プリパライフ # ハロハロフレンズ # 最上級ぱらどっくす（KARAOKE） Lyrics Romaji= Saijōkyū paradokkusu Migi mo hidari mo wakanaku tte shobobon hekondemo Aoi sora wo hashirururu kinryoku jōjō Papa mo mama mo onīchan mo niji mezashi aruite Nigate na pīman taberetata eiyō ippai Egao mo kōde mo kenkyū Amikomi kawa nya wa makaron "Nē nē hisashiburi!" "E!!? Meccccha yumekawa ni natta ne!" Kitto KAWAII ura ni wa himitsu ga hitotsu aru nda Saijōkyū paradokkusu ki ni sezu ni Jibun wo shinjirereba ī Saijōkyū paradokkusu mahō oshieru ne Pupipa dandan kirameku miryoku Suki mo kirai mo onaji nante guranma wa usotsuki Iya yo iya yo Love Love n? Hibi zenmondō Pittsa kuccha nechaeba will be bū Shubidubi surimu nya marason "E? e??! Yume risugi!" "Cho!! Mō~ttto yumekawa ni natta ne!" Kitto KAWAII ura ni wa himitsu ga hitotsu aru nda Saijōkyū paradokkusu abekobe na Sekai wo tanoshimereba ī Saijōkyū paradokkusu fushigi mitsukechau Chikakute tōi getsuyō to doyō Saijōkyū paradokkusu shiawase wa Namida ga afureta oashisu Saijōkyū paradokkusu sagashiteru mono wa Mienai mono kamo Saijōkyū paradokkusu ki ni sezu ni Jibun wo shinjirereba ī Zenjinrui kyōtsū no mahō oshieru ne Sore wa kantan kotae wa "doryoku" Pupipapi papapapapan Pupipapi rararararan PuriPuri LOVE PuriPara! |-| Kanji= 最上級ぱらどっくす 右も左もわかんなくって　ショボボン凹んでも 青い空を　走るるる筋力上々 パパもママもお兄ちゃんも　虹目指し歩いて 苦手なピーマン　たべれたた栄養いっぱい 笑顔もコーデも研究 編み込みカワにゃわマカロン 「ねぇねぇ久しぶり！」 「えっ！？めっっっちゃユメかわになったね！」 きっとKAWAII裏にはヒミツが一つあるんだ 最上級ぱらどっくす　気にせずに 自分を信じれればいい 最上級ぱらどっくす　魔法教えるね ぷぴぱ　だんだんきらめく魅力 好きも嫌いも同じなんてグランマは嘘つき イヤよイヤよ　Love Love　ん？ 日々禅問答 ピッツァ喰っちゃ寝ちゃえば　will be　ブゥー シュビドゥビスリムにゃマラソン 「え？えっ？！ユメりすぎぃ！」 「ちょっ！！もぉ～っっとユメかわになったね！」 きっとKAWAII裏にはヒミツがひとつあるんだ 最上級ぱらどっくす　あべこべな 世界を楽しめればいい 最上級ぱらどっくす　不思議見つけちゃう 近くて遠い　月曜と土曜 最上級ぱらどっくす　しあわせは 涙が溢れたオアシス 最上級ぱらどっくす　探してるモノは 見えないものかも 最上級ぱらどっくす　気にせずに 自分を信じれればいい 全人類共通の魔法教えるね それは簡単　答えは「努力」 ぷぴぱぴ　パパパパパン ぷぴぱぴ　ラララララン プリプリ　LOVE　プリパラ！ |-| English= The Biggest Paradox I am so down because I don't know what to do But I have the power to fly through the blue sky My dad, mom and big brother all shot for the rainbow They could eat the sweet green peppers that they didn't like So nutritious Researching smiles and fashion Braid cute Nyawa macaroon "Hey, long time no see!" "Wow! You look soooo dreamy cute!" There must be a secret behind KAWAII The Biggest Paradox don't worry Just believe in yourself The Biggest Paradox let me tell you the magic spell PUPIPA your charm shines more Love and hate are the same? Grandma didn't tell the truth No, no Love love What? Pointless questions everyday Sleeping right after pizza makes you boo Shubidubi slin Nya marathon "What? What? YOu are too dreamy!" "Wow! You became sooo dreamy cute!" There msut be a secret behind KAWAII The Biggest Paradox let's enjoy The world of opposites The Biggest Paradox Let's find the mystery Between Monday and Saturday, they're close and far The Biggest Paradox Happiness is An oasis of tears The Biggest Paradox what I'm looking for Might be invisible The Biggest Paradox Don't worry Just believe in yourself Let me tell you the magic spell for all mankind That's simple. The answer is "Work hard" PUPIPAPI PAPAPAPAPAN PUPIPAPI LALALALALAN PURIPURI LOVE PRIPARA Category:Songs